Hateful
by gengay
Summary: Illumi works with a bunch of incompetent people, Hisoka tries to cheer him up. It's gay.


Note: I was just listening to a playlist called "I'm gonna be your Bubblegum Bitch" on 8Tracks and this happend.  
I don't even know  
Also, I don't own HunterxHunter or any of the characters

Illumi was pissed. He currently was remembering why he spend his youth at home most of the time instead of going out, going to places like this.

The music was bad, the bass to loud and the colourful lights were moving too fast so it was giving him a massive headache and he wanted to leave.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him a few centimetres to the right.

"Don't you touch me.", he hissed.

"If I don't touch you someone else will, in combination with spilling their drink over you because you're standing in the way of like every person in here.", Hisoka sighed and had to pull Illumi back again because he started walking a way.

"Why did you even accompany me? You know very well that I'm working and-"  
"That you always work alone, yes. But if I remember correctly you wouldn't be in here now if I wouldn't have been with you."

They were sitting down on some pipes that were screwed into the wall.

Hisoka was right, while Illumi was waiting outside of the club and was asked if he's got an invitation to the party or was on the guest list, Hisoka showed up out of nowhere and told the security guy, that Illumi was with him...how Hisoka got on the guest list was still a question that needed to be answered though.

"But you also do know that I would have found a way inside.", as if he ever would tell Hisoka that he was right.

"Whatever, I saved you some time. Who are you even looking for? Must be someone important if you go as far as enriching this kind of ambience with your presence."  
"I don't know, in the instructions it said that I would know how I'm looking for when I see them but there hasn't been any confirmation that they will even show up."  
Most of the time Illumi felt like his field of work was filled with a fuckload of incompetent idiots, except him of course.

"Well then I assume they're not here yet? Wanna go grab a drink?"

"I told you, I'm working."  
"Jesus Illumi, relax a bit."  
"It's hard to relax in an environment that makes you feel uncomfortable. But I'll go with you."  
"Why? Scared to be alone?"  
And there it was, the grin on Hisokas lips that Illumi hated oh so much and he'd rather bite his tongue off than answering that question, because yes, in fact he didn't want to be alone but Hisoka would be able to tell that he was lying so he didn't get an answer at all instead of a cheap lie that would lead to awkward explanations.

The area where the bar was located was quieter but it was crammed with sweaty people who wanted to add new fuel to their alcohol level.

"I'll go wait by the door.", Illumi said while looking like his mood just got ten times worse.

Hisoka just nodded and lined up at the end of the queue.

Terrible 15 minutes later he was making his way through the crowd back to Illumi.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to-"  
"Calm down it's just water."  
"Why did you get me water, I didn't ask you to."  
Hisoka took a sip from his, way too pinkish looking and probably way too sweet, cocktail before answering: "You have a headache, don't you?"  
Illumi took the water from Hisokas hand and raised an eyebrow.  
"I guess I just know you quite well dear Illumi."

"Then, if you know me oh so well, what would you do now to make me feel better?"  
"I would ask you to dance with me."  
"Why?"  
"Distraction."

Illumi barley managed it to drink his water before Hisoka grabbed his wrist and pulled him on the dance floor.

They were standing in the middle of what felt like the population of a town and Illumi felt extremely out of place. What a bizarre situation.

"I can't dance, you do know that yeah?"  
"Just let me take the lead, it'll be fine.", Hisoka chuckled while taking Illumis hands and putting them on his shoulders. He enjoyed this way too much, since it has become quite rare to see an actual expression on Illumis face, which made this moment all the more precious to him.

Illumi looked a little puzzled and Hisoka carefully let his hands wander on the others hips, a typical smirk dancing on his lips.

"Take your fucking hands off me or I'll kill you right here and now."

Hisoka held his breath, he loved seeing the obvious anger in his big, black eyes.

He had two possibilities: provoke Illumi even more or act like a normal person that respects other peoples comfort zones.

In a matter of seconds, he turned Illumi around and grabbed his wrist, now standing behind him, pressing his body against the other one.

"Good move, you made me a little less observant while touching me and used that moment to trap me. I hate you."  
"Hmmm, exactly."

"Now, do not push it too far and let me go."

Hisoka rested his chin on Illumis shoulder.

"Imagine...if we would be alone now...all the things that I could do to you", he whispered, sending a shiver down Illumis spine.

But Illumi wouldn't be Illumi if he would just give up that easily.

He freed himself from Hisokas arms, just as he expected, and now he was the one who was being held by Illumi, a little too tight.

Illumi had turned Hisokas arms around and was pressing them painfully hard against his back, all of this with just one hand because the other one was busy with grabbing Hisokas throat.

Hisoka had a hard time breathing normally while the adrenaline was pumping through his vains. He loved this.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?", Illumi whispered in Hisokas ear and he felt like his heart stepped multiple beats.

"I'm a sick boy, I should be punished.", he purred in a childlike tone.

"I hate you."  
"I know.", Hisoka sighed while slowly rubbing his ass against Illumis crotch. In a short moment of shock Illumi loosened his grip against Hisokas arms and the other was able to turn around, putting his arms around his neck and pressing his lips against Illumis.  
The force with which Hisoka was jumping him, made him stumble backwards a bit and they

bumped into some people but Illumi didn't care.

What Hisoka was doing was a little more interesting. But what was he even doing? Ilumi never was interested in these kind of relationships, therefore he'd never done anything like that but much to his surprise, it felt good. But even if he liked it, he didn't want Hisoka to have a victory like that, so instead of kissing him back, he bit his lip. Hard.  
This action didn't have the effect that Illumi expected though. Hisoka was just licking over the fresh wound, something similar to his bloodlust dancing through eyes, but it still was different.

He grabbed Illumis wrists again, and this time Illumi didn't fight him but let Hisoka push him backwards through the crowd, kissing him over and over again until Illumis back met a wall.

He felt his arms getting pinned against it, just above his head and Hisokas other hand lifting his chin up, so he had to look him in the eyes.

"You look beautiful like that, your hair's all messy and my blood's smeared over your lips, you should go out like that more often."  
"Yeah really funny."  
"I'm dead serious, honey.", Hisokas voice suddenly sounded so deep and vibrant against Illumis ears and the spots on his face, where he felt his breath were tingling and just second later there were his lips again, warm from the blood, against his own, kissing him even deeper than before and he felt himself grow weaker and weaker.

"Maybe we should leave.", Illumis voice was sounding weird in his own ears and he could've believe that he actually just said that.

"I'll be merciless with you, you know that."  
"Do I look like I'm in for tenderness and shit?"

Hisoka had his familiar smile dancing on his lips now, his gaze was burning Illumis skin.  
"Not at all."


End file.
